Although not exclusively, the present invention applies more particularly to a military transport plane which exhibits a low thrust/weight ratio and high inertia, and whose maneuvering times are generally relatively slow.
Within the context of the present invention, the expression low-altitude flight is understood to mean flight along a flight trajectory (at low altitude) allowing an aircraft to follow as closely as possible the terrain overflown, especially so as to avoid being pinpointed. A low-altitude flight trajectory such as this is therefore usually situated at the lowest at a predetermined height from the terrain, for example 500 feet (around 150 meters).
On account of this proximity to the ground, any lateral or downward vertical swerve (beyond a certain safety margin) of the aircraft, with respect to the flight trajectory to be followed, during the guidance of the aircraft along said flight trajectory, presents a significant risk of collision with the terrain overflown (directly with the ground or with a construction or an element situated on said ground). Of course, the existence of such a risk is not acceptable.